Haus Praji
|Vorsitzender= |Sitz=*Kaikielius *Coruscant |Produkte= |Rolle=Adelsfamilie |Gründungsjahr=Vor 25000 VSY |Auflösung= |Wiederaufnahme= |Zugehörigkeit=Triade }} Übersetzt von „In our era the Prajii are noted as one of the old Coruscanti families, but their origins lie on bucolic Kaikielius, at the edge of the Deep Core on the once-vital Koros Trunk Line.“ Das Haus Praji war ein altes, menschliches Adelsgeschlecht, das ursprünglich vom Planeten Kaikielius stammte und später nach Coruscant umsiedelte. Ihm entstammten einige bedeutende Politiker, Militärs, doch waren auch einige Machtanwender unter ihren Mitgliedern. Geschichte Die Ursprünge des Hauses Praji liegen in der Besiedlung von Kaikielius. Es bildete sich als eines der drei einflussreichsten und mächtigsten Dynastien heraus. Das früheste bekannte Mitglied des Hauses Praji war Tyler Sapius Praji, der etwa 25.000 Jahre vor der Schlacht von Yavin lebte und an der Gründung der Galaktischen Republik beteiligt war. Aus der Zeit der Pius Dea-Kreuzzüge zwischen 12.000 VSY und 11.000 VSY sind nicht viele Dokumente erhalten, obwohl die Praji ihr eigenes Archiv besitzen, in dem sie die Familiengeschichte bewahren. Es wird vermutet, dass dies, wie bei vielen anderen Familien darauf zurück zu führen ist, dass die Praji versuchten, die Beteiligung der eigenen Familie an diesen Ereignissen zu verschleiern. Gleichwohl ist bekannt, dass im Jahre 11.660 VSY der republikanische Commodore Daymont Praji das Orbitalbombardement von Zarracina III veranlasste, welches zur vollkommenen Unbewohnbarkeit der Welt führte. miniatur|links|[[Coruscant, die neue Heimat der Prajii]] Später, um 4800 VSY, verlegten die Prajii ihren Sitz nach Coruscant, da die Hutten verstärkt ins Kaikielius-System immigrierten. Sie verkauften all ihren Besitz in ihrer Heimat und nahmen für die zentrale Position auf Coruscant einige Defizite in Kauf. Nachkommen des Hauses Praji fanden den Weg in hohe Ämter und sicherten sich einen Mehrheitsanteil an der Bank des Kerns. Durch Verheiratung mit Töchtern der Familie Draay, die ebenfalls zu den Gründungsmitgliedern der Republik zählte, zeugten einige Praji-Söhne auch machtsensitive Kinder. Während den darauffolgenden sechshundert Jahren rissen die Erzfeinde der Praji-Familie, die Vahalii, alle Macht auf Kaikielius an sich, doch der Planet war bereits vom Verbrechen und der Piraterie zerfressen. Von Emppu Praji-Barck absichtlich hinausgezögert, um ihre Rivalen untergehen zu sehen, hatte die Republik jedoch keine Wahl, als einzugreifen, als der Odominic-Clan der Hutts ins Spiel kam und auf dem Schwarzmark Waffen an die Kriminellen verkaufte. Derrica Praji, ein Großneffe von Emppu sowie Padawan im Jedi-Orden, begleitete seinen Meister Vandar Tokare und dessen zweiten Padawan auf die Heimatwelt seiner Anhnen, um an der sogenannten Kaikieli Reconquista teilzunhemen. Während immer ein Mitglied der Familie den Vorsitz der Bank des Kerns innehatte, wurde einer von ihnen, Jideon Praji, sogar von Kanzlerin Vaila Pecivas zum Finanzminister der Republik ernannt, was einen Aufschrei der Medien und seinen baldigen Rücktritt nach sich zog. Collin Praji trat ins Militär der Republik ein und wurde ein Colonel. miniatur|rechts|[[Tannon Praji]] Weiterhin heirateten die Privilegierten auf Coruscant nicht unter ihrem Stand, sodass die Praji über Lithio Motti und dessen Nachkommen mit den Tarkins von Eriadu verwandt waren. Auch auf Serenno fanden sie ihren Weg in die adligen Kreise und waren demnach entfernt mit Graf Dooku verwandt. Während der Separatisten-Krise und den Klonkriegen hatte Tannon Praji eine Führungsposition im Ministerium für Einwanderung inne und machte sich unbeliebt, als er dem Druck nachgab und die Raumhäfen für Neuankömmlinge schloss. In Folge dessen wurde ihm ein Ottegru Grey genannter Leibwächter zur Seite gestellt, der ihn beschützte, aber auch Geldmittel für Palpatine abzweigte. Während des Aufstiegs des Imperators sicherte Tannon seine Position und brachte seine Frau und Tochter nach Byss. miniatur|links|[[Nahdonnis Praji]] Weitere Verwandte Tannons arbeiteten für das Galaktische Imperium. Einer von ihnen gehörte den ersten zwanzig Moffs an und bekam den Oberbefehl über die 4. Sektor-Armee des imperialen Militärs übertragen. Ein anderer, Nahdonnis Praji, der Sohn von Tannons Bruder Griff, arbeitete sich als Offizier der Imperialen Armee bis zum General hoch, wobei er die Bekanntschaft von Darth Vader machte. Später, während der Operation Schattenhand, eroberte er Kaikielius für das Imperium unter dem auferstandenen Palpatine und vertrieb die Vahalii. Nach der Eroberung von Coruscant durch die Yuuzhan Vong verlagerten sich die Prajii wieder in ihre alte Heimat, blieben jedoch aktiv und höchst einflussreich in der galaktischen Politik. Nahdonnis' Tochter Tyla nahm am Zweiten Galaktischen Bürgerkrieg teil. Stammbaum Hinter den Kulissen *Der gesamte Online-Artikel Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Praji von Nathan O'Keefe ist der langen Geschichte des Hauses Praji gewidmet und begründete einen Großteil seiner Präsenz im Erweiterten Universum. Ihmnach ist der korrekte Plural des Nachnamens „''Prajii''“. *Im dritten Band von finden sich jeweils Einträge zu Nahdonnis, Onnelly und Tannon Praji. *Für erfanden Jason Fry und sein Co-Autor Paul R. Urquhart einen imperialen Moff, welcher der Praji-Familie angehörte, dessen Vornamen jedoch nicht bekannt ist. Quellen *''Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Praji'' * * Einzelnachweise en:House Praji Kategorie:Adelshäuser Kategorie:Familien Kategorie:Menschliche Familien Kategorie:Legends